leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evelynn/@comment-3486816-20110502045303
Okay, seriously. I'm sick and tired of her. People say stealth is easily countered, those are the same people that don't get more than 1k gold into their builds because they've bought oracle's and wards, gotten focused (oracle's) and/or bypassed(oracle's/wards), and then gotten killed by her anyways because it doesn't prevent her stun at all and once you see her coming you have a millisecond to react anyways, while she's moving ten times faster than you are, and then they've repeated the whole process over again. And she'll almost inevitably get fed because of this, leading to a ridiculous mid game. The only way to counter her is to ALWAYS travel in a tightly-knit group (which is stupid early game and only encourages split-pushing mid-game, which you can't send anyone to deal with because they'll just get killed by her) with your severely underleveled and underfed teammates (because even when you DID locate her with wards she and her teammates killed us anyways), forcing us to either feed her or simply sit at our tower twiddling our thumbs. Then a teamfight breaks out, and anyone lucky enough to survive that massacre (because she and her teammates are fed and you and yours are a laughingstock) is promptly given surprise (not really surprising at this point) death that is completely unavoidable and uncounterable. That last part alone I don't terribly mind. If my enemies got away with 100 health I'd be glad to see them finished off and I won't deny that. But that's just icing on the cake. So far, the only counters I've heard of (other than the obvious building of resistances) are wards, oracle's, and banshee's. The first is unreliable, costly, and largely ineffective (in that if you move it becomes useless, she can still stun you even if you can see her, and she can simply ignore your lane and cause you to simply have wasted money), the second is costly, ineffective, and causes you to become a prime target of her team, and the third is nearly impossible to get considering you've been so underfed throughout the game, is not as attractive on tanks because you WANT to be focused (and it'll be popped long before eve gets you anyways as the tank) and even less attractive on dps because they already have so much gold taken out of their build from attempting to use wards or tower-hugging to not feed eve, and their job is to do damage, which banshee's veil isn't much help with (not saying it's not viable on dps, but when' they're strapped for money and don't have much damage in their builds yet it shouldn't be their focus). Can anyone tell me an effective way to counter her early that DOESN'T involve the entire team being gold-starved late? Because otherwise I have to say that her stun should be cancelled when she's revealed or that she should be a ton more squishy than she is. Make the expensive and often fruitless measures taken to counter her actually worthwhile >.< I apologize for QQing. If anyone can offer me any actual help, I'd be glad to listen. Evidently, I need it.